


Barbecue Boys

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Little Fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, established E/R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So its Memorial Day weekend so Les Amis decide to have a barbecue, which distracts Enjolras from his work and makes him confront his emotional issues with Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbecue Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So i have a little poster on my wall that says Barricade Boys 1832, and yesterday my little cousin read it as Barbecue Boys. Naturally, with Memorial Day weekend being here, my mind went to places. Happy summer people!

“Where did you put the ketchup Courfeyrac?” Combeferre shouted out the sliding door. Enjolras groaned as the clanging of dishes distracted him again from reading an article. He pushed his chair back and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, complaining. Combeferre turned, holding a bottle of mustard.

“I didn’t expect you to come out of your room today,” he said.

“Well I didn’t exactly have the chance to stay in,” someone dropped a dish on the patio outside, “with all this noise.” Combeferre smiled.

“Courf!” Combeferre shouted outside again. This time, the curly haired housemate came inside. He was holding a plate that was probably the one they had just heard fall to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry, I, uh, I think it’s in the back of the fridge,” he said, washing the plate in the sink. “What are you doing out of your room?”

“Will someone tell me what you are doing?” Enjolras groaned.

“Dude, Memorial Day Weekend! It’s the unofficial start of summer! It’s time to party!” Courf exclaimed. He waved his hands while speaking, which sprayed the water all over the kitchen.

“No, no, a thousand times no,” Enjolras said. He turned to Combeferre. “You are going along with this?”

“Why not? It’s just a barbecue. No harm there,” Combeferre said. “Come on, when was the last time you actually hung out with all of us?”

“Other than at the Musain,” Courf added.

“That’s not fair, you know I’m busy,” Enjolras defended.

“Movies, hikes, breakfast get-togethers,” Courf started.

“Laser tag, bowling, ice cream,” Combeferre continued.

“You know I love you guys, it’s just-“

“Oh we know, it’s just time to actually be together and show it.” Combeferre looked at the fridge, finally finding the ketchup. “We need some more hotdog buns and soda.” He turned to Enjolras, “Think you can manage?” Enjolras groaned but got his keys to drive to the store.

 

When he got back, Marius, Cosette, Jehan, and Joly were already there. Enjolras dropped the stuff on one table outside and then joined where the others were sitting. Cosette and Marius were lying on the picnic blanket that someone had brought. Jehan was helping Courf grill and Joly and Combeferre were talking near the door. He was about to join their conversation when the door rang. Eponine, Gavroche, and Grantaire had arrived. Eponine put cookies on the counter and Gavroche ran right over to Courfeyrac, where he begged to cook. Grantaire smiled and tried to just walk past Enjolras but he was grabbed.

Enjolras and Grantaire hadn’t officially been dating. It was more that they would always be the last to leave the Musain and sometimes they would end up against the wall or on a table. But they hadn’t spoken each other in over a week now. Grantaire had asked what they are the last time they hooked up. Grantaire really cared about Enjolras but Enjolras didn’t know what was going on. He loved the times that he had spent with Grantaire but other times he couldn’t stand being around him. After Grantaire had approached him, Enjolras, in a panic, laughed and just said that this was nothing. Grantaire asked if they could be something, and Enjolras freaked out. He denied him, and said maybe if he wasn’t drunk constantly, he had a chance.

Grantaire didn’t want to have this conversation now. He came because Eponine had begged him because Courfeyrac had asked both of them to come. He did not come for Enjolras was what he told himself. But Enjolras was holding his arm, and he would have continued if the doorbell hadn’t rang again.  Enjolras sighed and went to the door, letting Musichetta and Bossuet in. Grantaire had taken that opportunity to slip into the back and sit by Eponine.

Enjolras came back out and grabbed a drink before going over to Combeferre. Joly and him were talking about a new restaurant in town, in which Joly was concerned it wasn’t up to health code standards.

“Food time!” Courf yelled, bringing a huge plate of hotdogs and hamburgers over to the table with other side dishes. Gavroche ran over and grabbed all that he could before anyone else could get any food. Eponine pushed Grantaire to the line as he downed a water bottle. He crushed it and threw it away before grabbing a plate of food.

They all sat together on the picnic blanket. Marius and Cosette snuggled, while Courf and Jehan were interestingly close to each other. Combeferre joked with Enjolras and Eponine while Grantaire sat quietly next to Gavroche. The food was devoured while the sun began to set. Eponine and Courfeyrac went inside, to get what everyone thought was dessert. Instead they brought out boxes of sparklers and Courf laughed as he passed them all out.

They each lit one and raised them high, “To a great summer!” Courf cheered.

 

Enjolras began cleaning up as conversation continued outside. Plates and empty cups were everywhere, inside and out, and he hated when there was a mess. He thought he would also be able to slip back into his room to continue reading. He threw away the garbage and tried to sneak down the hall. Instead, the bathroom door opened and Grantaire stepped out. They bumped into each other.

“Sorry,” Grantaire mumbled. They stood in silence for a moment.

“R,” Enjolras whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek. Grantaire flinched at the touch, which made Enjolras catch his breath. He lowered his hand away and bowed his head.

“I, uh, I’m gonna go and,” Grantaire started. Enjolras shut him up by kissing him, pushing him against the wall.  For a moment, Grantaire was taken by surprise but then he pushed back with equal force. Their lips battled each other. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s t-shirt, trying to pull it, pull him, closer to him. But all too quickly, Grantaire pulled back. “No,” he said, shaking his head and moving away from him. “No,” he repeated.

Enjolras was trying to catch his breath still as he looked at Grantaire. He licked his lips. “You’re, you’re sober,” he stuttered. Grantaire didn’t respond. “What, wha-“ He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. Grantaire looked down the hallway, looking like he wanted to leave, but wasn’t moving. Enjolras reached forward and grabbed Grantaire’s shoulders.

“Enjolras, please, can you not do this?” he asked weakly. Enjolras shook his head.

“Grantaire, I,” he couldn’t speak. He had this tightness in his throat that made him feel like he couldn’t breathe. The suffocating feeling, it was unlike anything he ever felt before. “Grantaire, I didn’t mean it.” Grantaire looked at him. The suffocation got worse. “I don’t, I don’t want you to change,” he stammered. “Please don’t think that. You need to be you, and I wouldn’t like you if you weren’t you.”

“You like me,” Grantaire repeated.

“Of course I do,” Enjolras cried. “I, just, I’m sorry, you know-“

“No, Enjolras, I don’t,” Grantaire defended. “I can’t go on thinking oh, he just can’t say it, oh, he’s content with only being fuck buddies.”

“No, Taire, please.”

“Enjolras. Tell me what you feel.” Grantaire’s face was stern.

“So this was what Grantaire’s like sober,” Enjolras thought to himself. The demands made Enjolras’ head hurt. His throat was closing; there was tightness in his chest, and a warm feeling in his stomach. He looked at Grantaire, his eyes, and the warmth grew.

“Grantaire, I like you,” Enjolras started. “A lot. And I’m sorry about what I said last week at the Musain.” Grantaire smiled.

“Thank you,” he responded, knowing it took a lot for Enjolras to actually figure out his own feelings.

“Thank you?” Enjolras questioned. “Yeah, that’s not enough.” He reached forward and kissed him again. They made their way to Enjolras’ room, never parting the entire way down the hall.

“To a good summer?” Grantaire asked panting.

“To a great summer,” Enjolras replied, taking his lips once more.

 

No one noticed their absence, but they all smiled at the sight of Grantaire keeping his head on Enjolras chest as they lay on the blanket altogether, looking up at the stars.


End file.
